This invention relates to a thrown recreational object, such as a football, having at least one light stick carried thereon which is visible after the object is thrown as the object passes through the air.
Various recreational or sporting activities utilize objects that are thrown through the air by the user. For example, the game of American football uses an oval shaped ball, known as a football, which can be passed or kicked by those playing the game. In addition, simply tossing or passing a football around among friends is a popular recreational activity. Some footballs are made from a soft spongy material only for such recreational activities. One such recreational football is known as a POOF(copyright) ball.
Other thrown objects are known which resemble a football at least in part. For example, mini-footballs carrying a set of tail fins are known. The user grips the football shaped portion of this object to throw the object through the air much like a regular sized football with the tail fins stabilizing the flight of the object. These objects, which are also called aerial throwing bombs, are used purely for recreational activities. One such thrown object of the aerial throwing bomb type is currently marketed under the VORTEX(trademark) trade name.
Football style thrown objects as described above are fun to use and play with. However, they are not illuminated and cannot be used at night or in dark places. The Applicant believes that their play and entertainment value would be greatly enhanced if such objects were illuminated in a convenient and durable fashion.
This invention relates to a thrown object that includes at least one light stick for providing illumination as the object is thrown through the air.
One aspect of this invention relates to a thrown object that at least partially resembles a football. The object includes an oval body that may be gripped by one hand of the user and passed through the air in the manner of an American football. At least one light stick is carried on the body for providing illumination as the object travels through the air.
Another aspect of this invention relates to a thrown object that may be thrown through the air by a user. The object includes a body that is made at least partially from a material that is capable of transmitting light with the body being sized to be able to be gripped by one hand of the user and thrown through the air. The body includes an interior bore that is at least partially covered by the light transmitting material in the body. A light stick is received in the bore for illuminating the object through the light transmitting material of the body after the light stick is activated to cause the light stick to glow.